Easter surprises
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: KG mushy easter romance


AN: Another one of my one chapter fics you people must be getting annoyed with them give teh word and I'll stop.  
  
*~STORY~*  
  
Easter sunday at twelve Am.  
  
Kate and Gibbs were the only two people in the bullpen.  
  
"Where's Dinozzo???"Gibbs asked.  
  
"he went home at ten"Kate said seeing it was twelve.  
  
"Kate why don't you go home??It's easter"  
  
"Why don't you???"  
  
"because I have no where to go"  
  
"ME either"  
  
"You don't have family???"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"You don't have anybody????"  
  
"Just you,Abby,Ducky and Tony"  
  
"Mom???"  
  
"Dead"She said trying not to cry at the memories of her mom easter brought.  
  
"dad???"  
  
"Might as well be"  
  
"Sister,brother???"  
  
"I'm the last of my family"  
  
"I'm sorry you deserve better then that"  
  
"Yeah well I always planned on getting married having a few kids but it never happenned"  
  
"who says it won't someday??"  
  
"nobody but I already met the perfect guy the one guy I want to be the father of my children but he's off limits"  
  
"Sorry to hear that"  
  
"You have any kids with your ex wives??"  
  
"No"  
  
Kate pulled out her sketch pad and beagn to draw.  
  
"Kate......."  
  
"Yeah??"  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere with me???"  
  
"uh....."  
  
"Just as a boss and employee??"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Great"  
  
Gibbs and Kate walked to his car and got in.  
  
"Where are we going???"She asked.  
  
"You'll see"  
  
Gibbs Drove them as far from Dc as possible till they were at the state line in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Gibbs what are you doing????"  
  
"I come here to think"he said getting out of the car.  
  
She got out and followed him to the front of the car.  
  
"here I'll help you up"He said.  
  
he put his hands on her waist and lifted her onto the hood of the car.  
  
He got up beside her to sit.  
  
they sat ther till about three in the morning.  
  
"You ready??"he asked.  
  
"yeah"they slid off the car and walked to their doors.  
  
"uh.....Gibbs.....I hate to state the obvious but.."  
  
"YES i know I locked us out"He said.  
  
"Maybe we could start walking I saw a house about six miles back"  
  
"ok but we should wait till morning"  
  
"Where do we sleep???"She asked as it started to pour down rain  
  
"Come on"he pulled her under the car.  
  
it was cramped with both of them under there but it was warm and dry.  
  
"you got enough room??"he asked.  
  
"yeah"  
  
They rolled onto their sides facing each other.  
  
"Gibbs If I seemed stressed today or yesterday which evre if I was cranky I'm sorry"  
  
"well you were a little on edge"  
  
"I Just hate easter'  
  
"if you don't mind my asking why??"  
  
"My mom died on easter when I was twelve"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"She killed herself I found the body"She said as she started to sob.  
  
Kate never told anyone about her mom but she wanted to tell him and she didn't know why.  
  
"Kate you don't have to tell me if you don't want too"  
  
"No I need to tell somebody you don't mind listening do you??"  
  
"no"  
  
"It was easter sunday Mama told me to change to my dress for church..."  
  
"go on"  
  
"I did and then I went to Mama to do my hair and she had slit her wirsts"  
  
"why?"  
  
"I don't know the only thing I could figure it was me"she said crying harder.  
  
"No kate"  
  
"She killed herself because I was a bad girl if I had behaved maybe she would...."  
  
"NO Kate it was not you it wasn't"  
  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes and he reached out to run his finers in her hair.  
  
"Oh Kate please don't cry"  
  
He leaned over and kissed a tear that rolled down her cheek.  
  
Without thinking he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Kate knew it was bad but she still kissed back.  
  
Gibbs rolled over till he was on top of her.  
  
"Kate....."He broke the kiss to say somehting but she stopped him with a kiss.  
  
Finally he pushed her back.  
  
"Kate......look.........we....can't do this"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Kate......."  
  
"I love you"  
  
Gibbs got off of her slowly.  
  
"Kate"  
  
"Please Gibbs just tell me straight.how do you feel about me?"  
  
"what about the off limits guy who you want to be the father of your children???"  
  
"I'm looking at him"  
  
"Kate......"  
  
"Please just tell me"  
  
"my heart is and always will be entirely......yours I........"  
  
He was cut off by her climbing on top of him and kissing ihm.  
  
He didn't push her away this time but pulled her closer.  
  
"You planned this didn't you???"She aksed.  
  
"What makes you say that????"  
  
She smiled and held up a spare key to his car.  
  
"It was in your pocket the whole time I'm not a rocket scientist but I can feel when somebody on top of me has keys in thier pcoket"  
  
"would you look a that"  
  
"Fess up you planned this"  
  
"I planned to ask you why you felt so down today but not anything else I swear"  
  
"Not even a bit"  
  
"OK I planend us getting locked out incase you didn't open up"  
  
"OK so now I feel better.let's continue this in the car"  
  
"sounds good"He leaned in and gave her another kiss.  
  
THE END 


End file.
